


"You’re safe"

by Blossomdriver



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Other, Self-Insert, Serious Injuries, Surprise Kissing, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24544900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossomdriver/pseuds/Blossomdriver
Summary: wrote this for my self-ship blog. posting this because i dont care
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt/Original Non-Binary Character
Kudos: 2





	"You’re safe"

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this for my self-ship blog. posting this because i dont care

Proxy’s vision was rapidly darkening all while he struggled to breathe. Mustering as much strength as he could to push himself away from the gunfight. To find a safe area to hide in and wait for a team-mate to get him. Simply hoping that an enemy doesn’t find him first. 

This game wasn’t his finest hour. Spending nearly the game scavenging for something higher than a level 2 body shield and a level one knockdown shield. It was even a miracle that his team even made it to the final four. 

Proxy stops when his back comes into contact with a concrete wall. Freezing almost out of instinct - shoulders tensing up as he takes out the knockdown shield. At this late in the game, it would give him as much protection as a paper plate. But he has to work with what he has. 

When his back connects with a wall, he stops and pulls out the knockdown shield. It won’t do him much, but it’s enough for right now.

The timer was running out and Proxy knows he isn’t going to last much longer. Going to bleed out before someone can revive him, or put the final bullet in his head to stop his misery. 

Just as he was going to accept his faith and let himself slip into the darkness.

“Mirage to the rescue.” 

No matter how long Proxy had been a Legend, the act of getting revived was still an unnatural feeling that never got any better. The indescribable burning sensation that lingered in his chest after the syringe was gone.

Mirage’s held on tightly to his hand as he brings Proxy to his feet. Proxy’s body hummed loudly with a second breathe of life. As Proxy goes to return to the fight, Mirage leans down and presses a faint kiss onto Proxy’s mouth, even if it was being covered up by the collar of his uniform.

“You’re safe now,” Mirage says as he backs away, letting Proxy’s hand slips from his grip. Falling back to his sie limply. “Can’t have my favorite dying on me yet,” He adds on with a wink

He stands there, stunned in silence, and before he can utter a single word. Something metallic drops in front of him and Mirage was gone. Disappearing back into the fight to help Wattson.

 _“Shit,”_ Proxy mutters to himself - crouching down to use the Phoenix Kit. All while trying to ignore the hammering of his heart against his ribs.

Maybe he’d prefer dying by bullets then out of embarrassment.


End file.
